


三拉二x咕哒 插入车

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	三拉二x咕哒 插入车

—

“…呃、呜…”  
“…嗯、做得好，再含进去一点。  
“唔…”  
立香紧紧地握住恋人的手心，有力而温暖的手掌将她的温和地包裹着——只是这恋人间深情的动作现在来看怎么都有几分挑逗鼓励的意味——她都嘴里还被迫含着他勃起的肉棒，顺着他另一只手抚摸她发丝的节奏努力地上下吞吐着。厚重的龟头毫不留情压向她敏感的舌头根部，含不住的口水混着铃口出分泌出的苦涩腺液沾满了她的下巴和他的下腹部，只要稍微想吐出来一点，就会被按着脑袋使劲地往里塞，不给她任何能开口的机会。  
而在另一边，不知道怎么冒出来的另一个男人——从脸和声音上来应该是她恋人的更大一点的版本，正隔着底裤磨蹭着她湿漉漉的阴部，最私密的位置就这么暴露在第一次见面的男人面前怎么都不会让人舒服，但只要立香试图摆着腰挣扎，就会被对方狠狠地捏住花核上下亵玩，威胁“如果不听话就在她这里传个环把刻有他名字的首饰给挂上去。”，吓得立香虽然还低声抽泣着，却也再也不敢动了。

在被拖进房间的瞬间，敏感地察觉魔力流向到不对的立香往上多看了一眼大门，果然那里不知道被谁挂了一个“不原谅恋人就出不去的房间。”  
她一边在心里唾弃着奥兹曼迪亚斯套路的老套，一边默念着“好汉不吃眼前亏”地准备大声回答“我已经原谅你了”之类的话，没想到话还没说出个头，就被人用嘴堵住了唇舌一句话都说不出来了。三下五除二被人扒得只剩下底裤和袜子，像现在这样被两个男人摁在地板上玩弄着。

“呜、原…别…”  
“…她刚才说了什么吗？”  
注意到即使嘴里含着男人的性器，还是拼命想要把“原谅”的话说出来，底下那个陌生的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”扬起头看了另一个“自己”一眼，而对方也了然地摸了摸她的脑袋，不动声色地往里边又塞了一些。  
“不知道…比起这个、对，再往里面一点。”  
“…喔？本想着上面的嘴说不出来问问你这下面的嘴…哼、看上去咬得很紧、很想要…不…很不像原谅余的样子啊…”  
底裤被人用这种毫不讲理的理由全部给拽了下来，还带有戒指等首饰触感的手指慢慢地划过她的花瓣，在微微张开的穴口外面挑逗着。  
“呃…”  
即使是下定决心不给这蛮不讲理的恋人（们？）反应，但敏感的阴蒂被人用唇舌贴上的时候，立香还是忍不住夹紧了双腿，接着又被人用力的分开，更仔细地将她的花瓣里里外外都尝了个干净，甚至连藏在包皮底下的尿道口都没有放过，用灵活的舌尖直直地刺进小孔内，刺激得她差点没忍住失禁喷出来。  
在昏暗的灯光下，立香并没有看清埋头在自己双腿间的男人的具体样子，只知道他的外表年纪似乎比一直陪伴在自己身边的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”估摸着要大一个号，模样和技巧似乎也要纯属许多——  
“…可不能在这时候分心喔？立香。”  
察觉到立香心里似乎正在腹诽的事的“正牌”表情变得不悦起来，按住她的头部就半强迫着她加快吞吐的速度，在她被底下的男人舔向高潮的同时，奥兹曼迪亚斯也拔出了自己的性器，将积攒了一天一夜的浓厚精液满满地射在了她的脸颊上。

“味道还不错…你不来试试吗？”  
从她的双腿间抬起头，年纪稍显成熟的男人弯起眼睛，用舌头慢悠悠地把嘴角沾上的她的爱液给舔干净，目光朝向后边，一直脸色潮红地盯着立香，又似乎有些犹豫的少年那边。  
少年看上去年纪不大，琢磨着就14岁上下，身体刚刚发育成熟，脸自然是和本体的他一模一样，只是五官间还有几分青涩，面对男女之事也不那么游刃有余，从刚才到现在，除了在年长的他的引诱下摸了摸立香被操弄得颤颤巍巍翘起的乳尖，其他时间都缩着手，安静地坐在一边。  
“……”  
小小的法老王没有说话，似乎很不屑地撇开了眼神，但即使是这样也完全掩饰不了他微微泛红的皮肤与双腿间隐约翘起的东西。年长的奥兹曼迪亚斯轻轻笑了一声，也不再劝说他，和眼前的自己换了个位置，将立香的身体整个翻转了过来。  
“呃…等等、唔…”  
脸上被沾满了精液，经过剧烈的高潮脑子里还一片浆糊，好不容易恢复了一点意识的立香嘴里又被塞进了一根粗大的肉棒，并且比起她正牌恋人的动作还要不留情几分——刚刚才含进去一个头，便扣住她的脖子狠狠地撞到了喉咙的最里边。  
“…嗯、很会含嘛…哈哈哈哈哈哈，看上去年轻的余没少用这个地方啊…”  
感受着喉咙紧致的软肉一点点颤抖着吸附着自己的龟头，“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的发出了满足的咕噜声，赞扬似地伸出手，拍了拍她在空气中无人问津的乳房，然后双手捏紧顶端，反复用粗糙的指腹按压着上面的小孔。  
“哈哈哈哈哈、余就说过嘛…余的立香的身体，可是舒服到让人会觉得上瘾的。”  
也许是因为旁边的男人根本上就是“自己”，从来对于恋人的事都十分善妒的法老王这次反而显得十分大方——不过恋人的注意力不在自己身上这件事多少还是让他吃味了起来，他一边用力掰开她拼命想要合拢的双腿，一边伸出两根手指在外磨蹭了几下，顺着里边流出的爱液，慢慢并入了她刚才被另一个男人玩弄得已经十分空虚的小穴之内。  
想要的地方被填满的舒适感让立香深深地呼出了一口气，但出乎她意料之外的，平时总会这样用手指先让自己先去一次的恋人这次偏偏草草地在里面戳弄了几次就抽了出来，也不再去触碰前边涨起的花核，掬了一把爱液之后，便一直往下在她的用于排泄的后穴口来回戳弄起来。  
“呃…呜…”  
不是用于男女交合的地方被男人带有欲望性质触碰的感觉让立香起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——这虽然不算是第一次两人在欢爱时用到这里，但平时顶多用手指插进去逗弄几下敏感点，明确地想使用这里的欲求还是一次没有的。  
“放松。”  
感受到身下的女体因为自己的动作猛然僵硬了起来，奥兹曼迪亚斯拍了拍她的屁股，示意她放轻松，本在外面试探的手指也缓缓地开始在肉洞口揉弄起来。  
在这样温和的逗弄下，很快紧闭着的菊瓣也不受主人控制地慢慢打开了一个缝，一直疏于触碰的前穴更是湿哒哒地不断往外冒着爱液，流得她双腿间的地板都一片水渍。  
但男人只是随手摸一摸她的小穴就把注意力又重新放到了后面，在用手指扩张了几次之后，便把抱起她的腰部，推动着肉棒缓缓往里面挤进去。  
“呼、…啊…”  
因为体势的交换，前边玩弄着她唇舌的成熟版的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”也暂时放开了她的头部，让她有机会扬起头缓口气。  
“…痛、呃、奥兹曼…好痛…”  
不该用于性交的地方被比常人大上了一圈的肉棒慢慢破开，立香感到自己的下身像是被什么凶器分成了两半一样，但不管怎么蹬着腿挣扎都无法让男人往后退一点，反而还把扎在体内的性器更深地吞了进去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，不错嘛、立香…今天这么积极…”  
“嗯？是因为有余在这里的原因吗？…唔、比起这种事…这里、给余用手…对、就是这样…用力…”  
成年的男人抬起眼，画有眼线的金色眼睛在挑逗间显得有几分微妙的妖艳。他抓起立香的手放在的性器上，就着她刚才含进去粘上的唾液上下撸动起来。  
“哼，你这老不死的…还真能想啊…”  
本体的奥兹曼迪亚斯抱起她的腰，趁着她嘟囔着摇头的空档狠狠地把她的身子往下压，准确地撞在了她后穴的敏感点上。不知是痛还是舒服的刺激让立香的身体剧烈地向后仰起，空荡荡的花穴中像是失禁一样地喷出了一股淫水，自然又引起了两个男人坏心眼的嘲笑。  
“被插屁股就这么舒服？”  
“哈哈哈哈…真是个淫荡的女人啊！不过余倒不讨厌这种就是了。”  
“…你们、到底搞什么…”  
立香呜咽着嘲两个人抱怨道，双手被恋人反剪在身后的她几乎是一动也不能动，手上握着“陌生”男人的肉棒，不断流着口水的小穴还被迫朝向了仓库大门的位置——刚才她才被威胁了如果这时候强制“原谅”他们，现在这幅样子就会被展示在门口等待着她的英灵们面前。虽然知道这样实在太奇怪了，但只要想到那个糟糕的场面，立香就忍不住夹紧了后穴中恋人的肉棒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，她还在问我们要干什么…？不是你的意念把余…和那家伙，召唤到这里来的吗？”  
成熟一些的法老王浮夸地笑出了声，视线再一次地朝向了另一头的小小奥兹曼迪亚斯。受到了惊吓，注意到立香也在往他那边看的少年皱起眉头，快速地把手收了起来，黑色的短裤上还能看到微妙的白色透明的粘液——她这才想起，他刚才在边上似乎的确是盯着自己，把手伸进裤子里在做什么不言而喻的动作。  
“…召、召唤…我没有做这种事、啊…”  
被未熟的少年视奸着自渎的刺激，在加上这一瞬间她本职的恋人似乎也有些不满地用力地在她的体内冲撞起来，惊得她只能断断续续地说出抗议的话，但很快又被成年的法老王用手指堵住了嘴，模仿着性交的指法暧昧地一点点玩弄起她的口舌，不给她一点拒绝的机会。  
“呜…呃…”  
她本能地含住了男人塞进来的手指，本来还有些僵硬的后穴也被本来的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”耐心地地操弄开来——张开的软肉一收一合地吞吐着越撞越进去的肉棒，肚子被粗大的东西所填满，她甚至能感到微妙的胀痛感深处的内脏都好像要被翻搅开来一样——但在这之上，却也是铺天盖地的，好像要让她大脑都失去思考能力的快乐，并同时一直被忽视着的前穴也逐渐升起了难以克制的空虚感和燥热感。  
——想、想要…  
——不止是后面、前面也、也想要被填满…  
这样的想法充斥着立香的大脑，前穴的水越流越多，甚至一直滑到了后穴的底下，使得男人的抽送更为便利，引得两个法老王又是一阵哄笑——但无论怎么样，他们都没有任何要去触碰她那饥渴的小穴的意思。  
“…嗯？自己弄可是不行的啊？”  
把立香挣扎着抽出来，想要摸向自己前面的手重新给反剪到身后，本体的奥兹曼迪亚斯在她耳畔轻轻地吹了口气，然后掰开她不停扭动的腿根与黏糊糊的花瓣，朝向了旁边还是少年模样的法老王。  
“……”  
不需要言语沟通，当两双金色的眼睛对上的瞬间，少年就明白了另一个自己的意思。  
眼前的确是一副十分勾引人的画面——橙发的少女被两个比她大了不止一倍的男人抱在怀里操弄着，白嫩的软肉几乎要被揉进精壮的褐色有力身体里，更别提在满满含着男人肉棒的后穴上面，粉色的花穴正被直直地掰开向着自己，只要稍微受点刺激便会往外滴滴答答流出爱液——不知道为什么，在这一瞬间，少年的大脑里冒出了“鲜嫩多汁”这个词。  
他咽了一口唾沫，很快开始动了起来，冰冷的指尖尝试性地抚摸上了少女花瓣间翘起的阴蒂，在她抖动着流出了更多爱液之后，顺着水流的源头将食指和中指并入了娇嫩的穴口之中。  
“呃、呜、呜呜呜呜…”  
少年似乎并没有什么经验，手指在湿润的穴内扩张了几下之后便焦躁地取出自己早已高高勃起的肉棒，沾了一点穴口的爱液，便生硬地往里面塞。  
“…放轻松。”  
这还是立香今天第一次听到他的声音，但还没来得及感叹自己拿嗓门总是大得不行的恋人也能发出这样富有磁性的低音之前，她便被抓住腰部被动地将少年的肉棒全部吞吃进去。  
“啊…呼、啊啊啊…”  
前穴和后穴都被男人用性器不留一丝缝隙地填满，微妙的满足感令立香浑身都颤抖起来。  
“…哈哈哈哈，看上去很满足的样子吗？”  
“…呃、啊啊啊啊…不、…奥兹曼…”  
在这之后两个人便没有再手下留情地在她体内冲撞起来，很快胡乱喊着嘴又被肉棒堵住了。被硬灌进来的精液呛得什么都说不出来。小版的法老王虽然没有什么经验，但这样没有规则可循的手法反而让刺激得立香更是高潮迭起，也不知道是舒服还是难受的小脸皱成一团，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地流着，手臂死命往上想要抓住什么，最后还是死死地抱住了少年的后背，不知不觉就被戳开了子宫口，被生生地操尿了出来。


End file.
